


And All is New All Is New

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Evan, Zoe, Alana and Jared have been living together for a few years now. This story follows them decorating the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Kudos: 2





	And All is New All Is New

Today was the day they were going to decorate the Christmas tree. The house had been waiting all week. Evan, Zoe, Jared, and Alana were all just excited about starting the holiday season. The four of them had lived together for two years now, and they were starting new traditions as a house. 

“Good Morning Evan, happy tree decorating day.” Zoe smiled at Evan. 

“Good Morning Zoe. Happy tree decorating day to you as well.” Evan smiled back at Zoe glad that they could all hang out and decorate the tree. “Are you excited?” He asked her wondering what she would say. 

“I am! I love doing it with our friends so much. I love seeing what everyone picks to hang.” Zoe looked at Evan and smiled. 

“Right?! With so many things we can choose, I love seeing what everyone pics from year to year.” Evan smiled. 

“Are you ready to go down and see what’s going on?” Zoe asked Evan and waited for him to answer. 

“Yes! I hope Alana and Jared are doing ok today.” Evan thought they would be, they seemed like they were doing okay last night, but you never know. 

“I do as well.” Zoe smiled at Evan. 

****  
Once they had gotten downstairs they saw that the tree was already and that the boxes were already out. They had all started pulling them out the night before, but Jared or Alana has finished setting them out. 

Evan made his way over to the kitchen counter for coffee. “Good Morning, thanks for getting all the boxes ready.” He smiled at Alana and Jared. 

“Yes, thanks for getting everything ready for us today,” Zoe said coming up behind Evan. 

“No problem. We were mostly done last night so we just brought up the last four boxes as we were waiting. We weren’t sure what you guys wanted to decorate with this year.” Jared smiled at Evan and Zoe. When they all moved out of their houses and into this one, they each brought every ornament even though it was only Alana and Zoe who had them. Being Jewish, Jared and Evan celebrated Hanukkah, so they were a multi-culture household. 

Alana nodded as Jared spoke. “When you guys are ready, we can each pick something to start with.” She said with a smile. 

*****

After breakfast, they all made their way over to the boxes. Everyone picked something to start with for the tree. 

“I’m going to hand the Sugar Plum Fairy near the center of the tree on a big branch,” Zoe said to the group. 

“Nice! I’m going to put Harry Potter somewhere near her.” Evan smiled at Zoe.

“I will put Ron on the other side of Harry.” Jared and Evan had gotten these together so they always liked to put them next to, pr near each other on the tree. 

“I will put Tiana on the left-hand side.” Alana smiled at the group. 

***  
The rest of the day was spent as a group just having a good time and enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Secret Santa gift! I know this wasn't that long but I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
